


Restless

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Pining Link, Shocked Rhett, porn with little plot, rhink, solo masturbation, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: I'm bad at summaries.Link is restless at work and Rhett is out getting food.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of stuff I write at almost 5 in the morning while on the phone with my oblivious best friend

Link sat at his computer desk leg bouncing restlessly as his fingers sat poised and ready to type up the next email, but he was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand. 

He had no idea how long he'd been sending emails that morning and when he finally sighed and looked away from the bright computer screen he found that Rhett who had been there at his own desk earlier was now nowhere to be seen. 

"Rhett?" He called out but received no answer, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text from his missing friend. "Be back in an hour, gone to pick up lunch" Link looked at the time the message had arrived and saw that it had been less than 30 minutes ago, Rhett would still be gone a while. 

He got up and paced the room, shaking his arms and hands which felt rather numb now that he thought about it, then he stretched himself out on the worn leather couch, it wasn't long before he sat back up with an annoyed huff, the couch was much too short to actually be comfortable. 

He decided to head up to the nap loft for a power nap, once up there he lay back On the full size mattress that he and Rhett had lugged up there when they'd moved to this studio. 

He stretched and twisted, getting comfortable, preparing for sleep that refused to come. "Damn it to hell" he cursed under his breath, he felt keyed up, and if he Was being honest he knew exactly what was causing him problems, it was Rhett, All six foot seven inches of him.

Link had only admitted his attraction to Rhett once after a long night of mixed drinks and weed back in college, the next day Rhett didn't remember and Link pretended that he didn't either, but it was always there in the back of his mind, small and irritating like a hang nail he couldn't remove no matter how hard he tried.  
With a frustrated grunt Link rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling covered with fairy lights. 

Link knew what to do to calm his racing mind and restless body, but was reluctant to risk being caught, a few moments later though he found himself with one hand in his pants rubbing over his cotton clad cock, it's tip already leaking beads of pre-cum. 

He let out a breathy moan as he worked over himself, the cotton pulling upwards tightly against his aching balls.

He was so caught up in the act that he didn't hear the footsteps on the metal stairs or the loft door opening, what he did hear though was the loud, startled gasp Rhett let out and the sound of the takeout containers crashing to the floor. 

"Shit!! I'm sorry!" Rhett quickly turned away, chest heaving.

Link heard his heartbeat in his ears and felt all of the blood rushing from his face, all of that blood had to go somewhere however and it chose the worst place possible, Links already needy and half erect cock.

"I-I..." He tried to say something, anything that might defuse the awkwardness of this situation but words failed him and he fell silent. 

Slowly Rhett turned to face him ,A look in his eyes Link had never seen there before, at least not while he was looking at him. "Shh..um, I didn't mean to..interrupt" Rhetts eyes roamed over Links body, his hair was disheveled, his chest heaved and his lips were plump and slightly parted, he looked good enough to eat and that's exactly what Rhett intended to do. 

"What are you.." Link tried, eyes glazing over as Rhett stalked towards him, the takeout containers all but forgotten on the floor.

"You look delicious, and I'm a very, very hungry man" Rhetts low voice rumbled through his chest like rolling thunder during a heavy storm. 

Link was rendered speechless, was Rhett for real? Or had he fallen asleep and his mind was playing a twisted game on him?. When Rhett climbed onto the bed causing it to sink underneath him Link chalked it up as being 100% real, he could feel every movement, hear Rhetts labored breathing and smell his familiar cologne, one Link himself had bought him for Christmas, how had Link not noticed he was wearing that when he picked him up this morning? He wondered.

Link was snapped from his quiet musings by large hands roughly yanking at his pants. "Off, Now" growled the hungry man above him, his grey/green eyes practically blazing with the heat of his desire.

Link lifted his hips without a second thought and allowed Rhett to pull them off. "Look how fuckin hard you are, and so wet too" he purred, licking his lips. 

It was in that moment Rhett reminded Link of a lion on the hunt, that meant Link must be the antelope. He gulped and Rhetts eyes followed the bobbing of his Adam's apple, suddenly Rhetts lips were on his neck sucking wildly, Links hands went up to grip His plaid button up. "Oh! Fuck, Rhett.." his voice shook, he sounded so needy and desperate as he began to beg his captor for more, to which he gladly gave to him. 

"Lift your fucking hips" Rhett snapped and Link obeyed, Rhett yanked his underwear off in one swift move, freeing Links now fully erect cock.

"Please Suck me, Daddy!" Link pleaded, not having a single clue as to how he had ended up with this kink, he assumed It had something to do with the use of the name on gmm recently. 

Rhett bent and drew him into his wet, hot mouth and he swore his body went up in the burning flames of a thousand suns. "OH FUCK!" His eyes rolled back as he felt himself hit the back of Rhetts throat causing him to gag around his length, Rhett pulled off slowly, leaving Link coated in his saliva, he licked his lips and dove back in.

Links hands went into Rhetts hair and he began to buck his hips upwards, fucking into Rhetts mouth roughly, Belatedly he felt bad that he was being so rough, but Rhett didn't seem to mind, he was growling and whimpering around Links cock, Drool coated his lips and chin but he kept right on sucking, dead set on making Link fill his mouth with his cum. 

It wasn't long before Rhett got his wish, Links orgasm rippled through him, he felt as though his entire being was engulfed by waves and waves of pleasure, goosebumps raised on his sweat coated skin and his hair clung to his forehead. "Ohhhhh yes, yes, Yes!" His cock twitched inside of Rhetts mouth as rope after pearly rope of hot cum filled his mouth and slid down his throat. 

Rhett forced Links hands from his hair and pulled off coughing, cum ran down the side of his mouth and he quickly caught it with his tongue "You..Taste so good" he gasped, eyes watering. "Want you to fill my mouth every day".

Link blinked at Rhett slowly, trying to wrap his brain around what had just transpired between the two of them, soon he gave up and gripped Rhetts shirt hauling him in for a heated kiss, his cock gave an interested twitch upon tasting himself on his best friends lips. "Stay around a while, maybe you can fill me up next" he whispered against Rhetts lips, he felt Rhett grin in response. "Sounds good to me, Bo".


End file.
